


The Ballerino

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballerino Suga, Daisuga AU, M/M, ballerino au, dancer Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please arrange a private dinner for me with the main dancer in my private room. I’ll let you decide on what to tell as to the reason why. I’d like it to be tonight also.” Daichi said with a serious face.</p>
<p>Kiyoko nodded her head and why is it that she looks like she is smug about something? Oh well. “I understand.” And with that Daichi took his leave and waits in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballerino

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! How are you? Another long over due update from me. XD this fic had been residing for so long in my drafts and it's about time that it came out!
> 
> One of my gifts for my dear friend [ALTO](http://acolyptic.tumblr.com/) in tumblr as a thank you for her wondeful art!! Don't forget to check it out guys!! ;)
> 
> Also this is my celebration for finishing my other DaiSuga book [SECRET LOVE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7305100/chapters/16592011) If you want some angsty, tragic, suspense DaiSuga, go check it out too! Thank you!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CREDITS FOR THE ARTS USED IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO ALTO.
> 
> Now! On to the story!!

** **

 

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

  
_One two three step. One two three step. One two-_

"SUGAWARA-SAN!!!!"

Suga almost tripped over himself when Hinata, one of his co-dancers in the theater, came barreling inside the dressing room. "What is it Hinata? Is something the matter?? Calm down!" Suga said being the mother hen that he is.

"Oikawa-san!! Oikawa-san!! He-... He..." "HINATA!!! RELAX!!! Breath!!!" Hinata took a dep breath then let it out and when all that is done Sugawara smiled and put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Now tell me what's wrong? Did Kageyama dropped you again?" He asked since most of the time that Hinata is like this it always had something to do with his partner.

Hinata pale and Suga's heart suddenly did a dangerous flip. "Suga-san.... Oikawa-san... Oikawa-san got into an accident..." Hinata said his tears falling and Suga's eyes widens in shock as he too paled at the news. "Take me to him!"

They run straight towards where the stage is and found the other dancers circling someone. They made way for him when he arrived and there he saw the star of tonight's performance sitting in one of the chairs with a crutch, one of his legs in a cast. "Tooru!!!" Suga immediately run towards his friend.

"Kou-chan..." Tooru said tiredly and you can see the pain in his eyes. Suga kneeled in front of him being careful not to get near the casted leg. "What happened Tooru?" Suga immediately asked softly. "Kou-chan... gomen... I was careless. There is this pregnant lady earlier who almost lost her balance in the stairs so I break her fall and got myself injured in the process. I'm really sorry."

Suga shook his head. "No no... It's not your fault. It's an accident. Are you hurt anywhere?" Suga asked and Oikawa shook his head. "The doctor said that it's not that big of a deal but I have to stay away from dancing for two months, what with the rehabilitation and all." Oikawa said sadly and you can see it in his eyes. Suga ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it. You need to relax and focus on your rehabilitation."

"That being said, we have a bigger problem." Kuroo said his eyebrows scrunching together. Everyone started whispering about their current problem. "Tonight is the last performance and we can't just cancel it. Right?"Bokuto asked as Akaashi nodded his head in agreement.

"We need someone who can replace Oikawa-san." Kageyama said.

"And that someone should be familiar with the steps and formations." Iwaizumi said looking worriedly at Oikawa while the others look at Suga.

"Then isn't it practical for the one who made the whole sequence to be the one to do it?" Ennoshita said and everyone's eyes landed on Suga who had a shock look on his face.

"What? Me?" Suga asked shock. "Kou-chan.... Please do it for me?? You're the only one here who knows the whole sequence." Oikawa said though it pains him but even he recognize Suga's dancing prowess though everyone is still wondering why he haven't preformed ever since the accident, which was years ago.

"There's no other choice here Sugawara-san. You need to step up now. You always let us shine. But isn't it time for you to shine back again? It's been a long time since everyone had seen you dance." Kuroo said with an encouraging smile and everyone agreed giving him thumbs up and smiles.

Suga sighed then nodded his head. "Okay. I'll do it." 'Coz there's no other choice and I can't let them down.' He thought as he stood up then looked at the people gathered around him. "Okay everyone let's start practice! Though I'm the one who choreographed this dance please guide me also. I'm counting on all of you!" Everyone clapped their hands and bowed at him.

********************************************** **********************

"Sawamura-san."

Daichi looked up when his name has been called by his secretary. "What is it Kiyoko?"

"I'm just reminding you about your schedule tonight." Kiyoko said looking at the planner she is holding and when her boss looks at her with a blank look she pushed up her glasses and began her explanation. "At six in the evening you have to be in the Karasuno Theater. One of the dance group we are sponsoring are having their last night of performance in that theater."

Daichi nodded his head. "Ah. Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot about that."

"There's another thing I'd like to inform you too."

"What is it?"

"You'll be the one to present the flowers for the main dancer after the performance."

************************************************* *******************

Suga took a peek behind the curtains. In a few minutes the dance will start and he can see the guests taking their respective seats. Suga let out a deep breath and look at the people scampering around behind the stage. This will be his first performance after almost 3 years of not being on stage. He was nervous. It's not that he does not like performing on the stage but after that accident he lost the confidence to do so.

But then his team needs him right now. So he needs to do his best. He needs to make this last performance the best and have everyone to have the best night of their life.

"Kou-chan?" Suga looked behind him to see Oikawa on his crutch limping towards him. Immediately he ran towards him. "Tooru!!! What are you doing aren't you supposed to be with Ennoshita? And you shouldn't be walking around so much." Suga fussed over him

"Don't worry I'm okay. Well I wanted to see you and talk to you before the performance." Oikawa said with a smile flipping his hand in dismissal. Suga looked at him questioningly. "Just... Don't think about the past okay? Enjoy yourself it's been so long and I'm sure everyone will be so amazed to see you dance once again. You've sacrificed too much, it's about time you moved on Kou-chan. And I'm sure if they are here? They will be so proud of you!" Oikawa said seriously but with a gentle voice and Suga can feel the tears ready to fall in his eyes.

Oikawa panicked. "Hey! Hey! Don't cry now. Your make up will be ruined!! We're gonna start in a few minutes!!! Kou-chan!!!" Oikawa whined which makes Suga laugh instead. "Gomen, gomen. Thank you Oikawa." Suga smiled and Oikawa nodded.

"But then don't ever think I'm passing my baton to you. I'm just taking a vacation." Oikawa smirks and Suga did too. "I'm gonna do my best then." "I'm sure you will." Oikawa said.

"EVERYONE!!! Gather around we're gonna start in a few!" Ennoshita shouted and everyone followed forming a circle. They had Suga to do the honors of speaking. "Okay everyone. This is it! The last performance for this dance. Let's do our best and give our audience the best night of their lives!" Suga shouted and everyone did also, after that they hug each other and patted each others' back then positioning themselves in their respectful place before the curtains rise.

Suga took a deep breath and smooth out his costume one last time. He closed his eyes feeling the opening music. And when the lights focused on him he moved.

************************************************* *******************

The moment Daichi's eyes landed on her he thought he was in heaven already and seeing the angel dance and surround him. Deck in all white with that mini crown on her head, she's like a queen that everyone recognizes.

She was so graceful moving around like she owns the stage, like she’s dancing only for Daichi to see. He can’t even take his eyes off of her and even managed to blink, he was afraid that if he did, he’s going to miss something big.

The way the main dancer moves is like she was exuding an aura of calmness. It’s very refreshing and Daichi hadn’t felt this way before. He wants to know more. He wants to reach out for her and hold her tight. But before that…

“Sawamura-san.” Daichi was taken out of his dazed when Kiyoko tapped him on his shoulder. “It’s about time you present the bouquet.” She said simply and Daichi followed her. He was so taken that he didn’t even realize that the show had ended.

When they arrived at the backstage one of the staff presents Daichi a bouquet of gladiolus flower. He looks at the staff and asked who he’s giving it to. “Oh! You will present it to Sugawara-san. The main dancer of tonight’s performance. The one with the crown.” The staff said and sashayed away as Daichi stood there in shock.

Oh no! He’s going to meet her face to face and Daichi can’t help that his heart is pounding so loudly inside his chest. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. Kiyoko stood by him and eyed the flower on his arms. “What?” He asked her. Kiyoko shook his head. “Nothing Sawamura-san, just that, those flowers suits you.” (1) Daichi can feel though it’s not shown on her face that she’s mocking him about something only she noticed.

Daichi looked at the bouquet on his hands and he jumped when he heard the announcer calling for him. He turned a half-hearted glare towards Kiyoko, because she giggled when he jumped, before coming out to the stage. The other dancers made way for him and Daichi stood up straighter and he hopes that he exudes confidence that he felt like he doesn’t have.

When he reached the middle of the stage where the angel is standing and beaming widely at him, oh god! Daichi knows from that moment that he had fallen for this person. He cleared his throat and present s the bouquet. “Thank you for that wonderful performance. It was so great.” He said smiling charmingly.

The angel laugh and it was like musical bells in his ears. “Thank you for always supporting us Sawamura-san.” She said with a smile and even her voice is so soothing though it’s a bit low for a girls’ voice to be. Oh well. Minor detail.

  


They were not able to talk much coz after the bouquet presentation he was escorted out as the dancers took their final bow. When Kiyoko came on his side he immediately said. “Please arrange a private dinner for me with the main dancer in my private room. I’ll let you decide on what to tell as to the reason why. I’d like it to be tonight also.” He said with a serious face.

Kiyoko nodded her head and why is it that she looks like she is smug about something? Oh well. “I understand.” And with that Daichi took his leave and waits in his room.

Hoping against all hope that he won’t mess this up.

************************************************** ********************************************************** ****

*knock knock*

Daichi almost toppled the glass of wine he is holding when he heard the knock. Can he be more graceless than this? Fortunately nothing poured over him so there’s no problem. Daichi cleared his throat before saying something. “Come in.”

Kiyoko came into view first. “Sugawara-san is here.” She said simply then motioned behind her.

“Thank you for the invitation Sawamura-san. It’s an honor to have this meeting with you.”

Daichi’s eyes widen when she or rather, HE came inside the room bowing down at him then straightening up with a smile on his face.

It was the same face, the same smile, the same eyes, the same voice, the same refreshing and soothing aura. But what he thought as a fantastic, breath taking BALLERINA turned out to be a fantastic, breath taking, hot as hell BALLERINO!!!

He was wearing a cream colored suit with matching slacks and with the cuffs and collar in black. The color suits him and brings out the beauty he possessed. He seems to notice how hard Daichi is staring at him that it makes him blush. And oh boy. Daichi is so smitten.

Daichi does not care anymore what gender Sugawara is as long as he can make Sugawara fall for him too then it’s all fine. Daichi cleared his throat as Kiyoko let out a small giggle behind his hand. This is very entertaining indeed.

Daichi offered his hand for a shake. “T-thank you for accepting my invitation Sugawara-san.” This is embarrassing but it’s all worth it because Sugawara smiled at him. “The pleasure is all mine Sawamura-san.”

“Why don’t we take a seat?” Daichi offered and gladly his nervousness and earlier shock was slowly ebbing away. Kiyoko took that as her cue to leave the two alone no matter how much she wanted to see what’s gonna happen.

He led Sugawara to the prepared table for two with the meals already laid out. Being the gentleman that he is, he pulled the seat for Sugawara and when his guest is seated comfortably he too took his seat in front.

“Thank you.” Sugawara murmured as he was shock at the sudden treatment.

Honestly speaking he does not know why he was suddenly invited for this dinner so he was pretty nervous and what’s more shocking is that the one inviting him is none other than one of their greatest sponsor. He had seen Sawamura Daichi in business magazines but those cannot compare when you see him live!

When Sawamura-san offered the bouquet earlier he was surprised by the grace of confidence he exudes. He stood and smile so manly at him but Suga was so elated by the wonderful performance he can’t help but smile like a fool in front of him. Really smooth there Koushi.

When everything was done and they were back in the dressing rooms he was shocked when someone came looking for him and asked if he had time to have dinner with their renowned sponsor. Everyone was pushing him to say yes but he is already planning to do so as it was polite. It was a good thing that there’s a prepared suit for him already because there’s a formal dinner party too for everyone. He apologized to them of course for not being there and they said its fine.

So when he arrived he was not expecting to be stared at so intensely and be treated so gently.

“Would you like some wine?” A deep voice invaded his thoughts and Suga nodded his head in thanks again. “I hope you don’t mind red wine?” Sawamura-san asked and Suga shook his head. “Red wine is fine by me Sawamura-san.”

“Just call me Daichi.” Sawamura or now Daichi said while pouring wine for him and that look again. Suga felt like he’s being swallowed. It’s kind of a good feeling though for some reason. “No that’s… kind of impossible… I mean that’s a bit… you’re our benefactor Sawamura-san.” Suga finished lamely since he does not know how to respond to that.

Sawamura-san hummed as he look at him and Suga can’t help but look elsewhere than meet those warm brown eyes as he can feel a blush forming on his face. “Then what if you call me that when it’s just the two of us?” Suga’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He can even feel his will power snapping at any moment.

“Come on. I actually feel so old when I’m called by my last name.” Sawamura-san pushed with a small laugh. “Okay then, Daichi…-san. Then in return just call me Suga. The others call me that way.” There goes his will power. Daichi smiled gratefully at him. “Yosh. Why don’t we eat then Suga? I’m sure it took a lot of energy after dancing so much like that.” Suga chuckled at the easy way Daichi starts a conversation and the way he says his name like a kid who got given a candy.

“No not really. I enjoy dancing and performing.” Suga said as they started digging in.

Their conversation falls freely from there. They start from Suga’s experiences in dancing, his teammates which became a second family for him, the travelling to different beautiful places and even the times that they have a fall-out. They even talk about how the group had been formed and Daichi was amazed when he learned that Suga was one of the Founders of the group.

He can’t help but listen and just admire Suga as he talks animatedly about his experiences. It seems that Suga is a very skilled dancer but he prefers ballet more than the others. He said it was the first dance style that his Mother taught him. Daichi also learned that Suga isn’t the original main dancer in the event that night and that their main dancer got injured. Daichi felt relieved that the injury isn’t something major.

Suga too learned a lot of things about Daichi. His family business started from his grandfather and just got bigger up to this time and still moving forward. Daichi is the youngest among the three siblings and he’s doing this work just because he likes to help his two older brothers who doted on him even at this age. He also told Suga how his brothers were so supportive at everything he did so he doesn’t have much trouble. His parents too are very kind and understanding and open-minded. Suga also kind of got the responsible and reliable vibe from Daichi which is really admirable.

He also learned that Daichi plays volleyball, even up to this age though it’s only for fun now. This led him into founding his own business which is a rental sports gym for all sports, complete with equipments and everything any sports needed. That business also brought forth a private sports club where there are classes or lessons for all ages. Sometimes when Daichi had time he will coach volleyball for the children himself. His very own business is growing fast which is really awesome in itself.

Suga enjoyed their time together just talking about everything. He feels comfortable with Daichi like they had known each other for so long and not just a few hours ago.

They even moved into the mini living room and sat beside each other on the couch after they ate dinner. Suga really feels at ease with Daichi that without him realizing he even spilled the reason why it had taken him a long time before he agreed to dance again.

Daichi comforted him as he retold the memories that were buried a long time ago. Though Daichi said that it’s okay not to if he can’t, in the end he still told him.

Three years ago in one of their performances Suga’s parents got into an accident. He only learned about it after the performance and when he rushed to the hospital it’s already too late. He was so helpless that time that it had taken him months before he was able to function again and that’s when he discovered it. He can’t set foot on stage anymore. For everytime he did, he is reminded of his parents.

But then he does not want to leave his second family and dancing is the only thing that his parents had given to him that will never be taken, so instead he starts supervising them. He did the choreography and whatnots in every performance.

Today was his first time again after a long time. And he did it for his dear friend who also loves dancing so much. Daichi just let him cry there in his arms staying silent and listening to him, comforting Suga with his warmth.

A few moments later Daichi asked if he’s still willing to perform and Suga answered in positive and when Daichi told him that if Suga performs on stage again he won’t miss any performance which makes Suga smile once again.

Daichi wiped the tear smudge on his face and that’s when their eyes met. Like there’s an invisible force pulling them towards each other and the next thing that they know is that their lips had met. It must be the alcohol, it must be the atmosphere, but whatever that force is it’s the thing that they are looking for the most.

When they pulled apart from each other they know at that moment how meant to be they are. No matter the gender, no matter their status. Daichi and Suga don’t care at all.

Daichi brought their lips once again and that is more wonderful than he can imagine. The way Suga flushes red and how his long eyelashes quiver, the way he tremble and clung onto Daichi when he kissed him is more than Daichi could have asked for and he was so hooked.

When they pulled apart for the second time Suga asked him in a soft voice like he’s afraid that if he spoke loudly it will break whatever magic that they had fallen into. “Daichi-san? isn’t this too fast?” Daichi shook his head and also asked. “Is it for you?”

Suga thought long and hard, “It just felt right for some reason.” He said timidly and Daichi smiled. “I feel the same Suga. We don’t have to rush this. We have all the time in the world to let this, whatever this is, to bloom.” Daichi said seriously and it makes Suga laugh.

“What?!” Daichi asked? “Daichi-san was too cheesy.” Suga said with a smile. “But that was sweet Daichi-san.” Daichi grinned broadly like he was praised or being a good boy. “I know right. I’m such a romantic person.” He boasted good-naturedly which makes Suga teased him. “Yeah yeah. I hope that stuttering at first was part of your romantic charm.”

“Hey! I was really shock there! It can’t be helped.” Daichi defended and Suga laughed more. “Yep. Shock to see a handsome man than a sexy woman.”

“You were sexy earlier though in that ballet dress.” Daichi admitted without any ounce of shame which makes Suga blush fifty shades of red. “Are you getting shy now?” Daichi had turned the tables around in his favor.

“No I’m not.” Suga said petulantly with a pout making Daichi laugh and pinch his nose lightly.

Unfortunately the night is getting deep and Suga needs to go back to his hotel room but then Daichi decided to escort him back since they are just in the same hotel building. Suga refused the offer at first but somehow Daichi managed to convince him and now here they are standing in front of Suga’s hotel room.

“Thank you for a great night Daichi-san. I really enjoyed it.” Suga said with a smile which is returned. “Don’t mention it anything for you.” Daichi says but then Suga remembered something that he forgot to ask before.

“Daichi-san can I ask you something?” “Fire away.”

“Why did you ask me out for dinner?”

The way Daichi smiled at him, Suga felt like he was the most precious thing in the world that Daichi had ever seen. What he didn’t know is that Daichi really felt that way.

“Well honestly I was mesmerized by the way you move up there. You were so graceful, like you were able to have the audience feel what you wanted to portray as you dance. I didn’t realize that you were a guy but it doesn’t matter to me now. What matters is that it is YOU. When you smiled at me for the first time when I presented the bouquet I know I had fallen in love at you at first sight. It might be ridiculous but that’s what I really feel. You had completely captivated me by your grace and there’s no easy way out. Not that I would like to. I was so glad that you accepted my invitation Suga. And I hope this is a start of something more?” Daichi asked in the end and after his last sentence Suga was left blushing so hard if possible.

Suga does not know what to say but opted for what he currently feels inside. “Thank you Daichi-san for being honest with me. Then…” Suga smiled brightly though still having a blush on his cheeks. “Please take care of me from now on Daichi.”

At those words Daichi felt like he’d won a lottery and his face also blooms into a wide smile. “Count me on that."

**THE END**

**☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEY!! I managed to finish it in a day though it was super long!   
> _(-ω-'_)⌒)_
> 
> Bless my fingers.. XD
> 
> Anyways... How is it?? Did you guys liked it?? I hope you did.. All thanks to Alto for drawing those wonderful arts!!
> 
> I'm always open for your thoughts or comments right here in my [tumblr](http://elie-df.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See yah!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
